Nuestros Destinos
by Chica de rojo
Summary: Burbuja se tuvo que alejar de su hermanas,cree que es la mejor decision que tomo o tal vez no...la continuacion de la carta y de Que paso anoche,si no lo han leido leanlos... Entren y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un nuevo fic es la continuacion de la carta y que paso a noche bueno y si aun no lo haz leido pues esta historia estaremos...

Yo me presento solo dice Yuki empujandome

Ya tranquilo yuki digo levantandome

Jajaja sabes como es dice Natsuki

Yano se burlen dije cruzandome de brazos

No la molesten dice Nicol

Ya callense este es mi programa digo gritandoles a todos dejandolos medio sordos

Ya mejor empieza dice Yuki

Si dicen Natsuki y Nicol

Bueno las ppgz no son mias tampoco los rbz digo poniendome enfrente de los tres

Yo digo las aclaraciones dice yuki empujandome

Ok digo tirando humo por las orejas

Bueno aca burbuja tiene 20 años dice yuki

Y boomer tiene 21 dice Natsuki

Oye yo lo iba a decir dice yuki mirand asesinamente a Natsuki

Ya no pelen dice Nicol poniendose entre ellos dos

Bueno y cada cosa la vamos a aclarar aca digo yo empujando a los tres

Se podia ver una habitacion gris con toques blancos a una preciosa rubia,su cabello lo llevaba suelto,usaba un vestido simple celeste se veia algo pensativa luego decidio acostarse en su cama,lo primero que cogio fue su suave y afelpada almohada luego saco un cuaderno celeste con un candado dorado, tenia en su cuello una llave se la saco y abrio el diario luego se puso a escribir...

Querido diario

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que les escribi y me gustaria escribirles pero se han mudado o eso es lo que me dijieron ,las extraño mucho a mis hermanas enserio cada vez que veo una estrella pienso que miramos la misma ademas ustedes recuerdan cuando les dije que les regalaria una estrella,pues esa es la que veo cada noche y pienso en ustedes;espero que ustedes tambien y me gustaria que no me odien por la decision que tome se que seguro estan algo molestas en especial bellota,pero ami corazon nadie le manda me gustaria volver a verlas,me encantaria que fuese como antes y si nuestros destinos no hubieran sido asi enserio no se como hubieramos sido.

La rubia dejo de escribir se quedo observando el cuaderno como esperando que algo pasase y luego lo volvio a guardar bajo la almohada,sin darse cuenda que desde hace rato un hombre de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules la observaba detenidamente que demostraban ternura ante la mujer que observaba

Sabes que no me gusta que estes asi dice el hombre con una voz algo ronca acercandose a la mujer y abrazandola por la cintura

Acaso no te gustaria saber como estan dice la mujer apegandose al musculoso y bien formado cuerpo del hombre que la abrazaba

Y si vamos? dice el hombre esperando su reaccion

Tienes razon Boomer,no pueden estar molestos eternamente dice la mujer dandole un suave pero dulce beso al hombre

Bueno iremos mañana dice Boomer acostandola y cubriendola con una suave manta blanca y colocandose a su lado de la mujer

Buenas noches burbuja dice Boomer besando su frente muy delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a romperla

Buenas noches,Boomer dice burbuja durmiendo abrazada por boomer

Unos minutos despues

Mami... Dice un niño rubio traia consigo arrastrando a un peluche en forma de pulpo, el pequeño se sobaba los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules algo soñolientos

Makato,que pasa dice burbuja acercandose al pequeño

Esque,tuve una pesadilla dice el pequeño Makato abrazandose a la pierna de su madre

Quieres dormir con nosotros dijo boomer sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados observando a su hijo como abrazaba las piernas de su madre

Sii dijo el pequeño Makato con alegria

Burbuja lo cargo hasta la cama,lo coloco suavemente en el centro de ellos,el pequeño se durmio abrazando al peluche con una sonrisa

Burbuja le dio un beso en la frente

Para mi no hay dice boomer fingiendo molestia y cruzando los brazos

Si tambien hay dice burbuja acercandose a boomer pero siendo besada sorpresivamente por boomer

Bueno ahora a dormir dice boomer cubriendose con la manta

Burbuja se acosto y se quedo mirando a su pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre,aunque estaba muy triste de no poder ver a sus hermanas,su familia era lo mejor que le habia pasado,quien pensaria que despues de una carta sucedieran varias cosas que la unirian con boomer.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro,recordando como fue su historia con boomer y como habia pasado lo de Makato fue por una fiesta que luego de ella le cambiaria la vida entera.

Luego se quedo profundamente dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola denuevo...

Hola gracias por vernos dice yuki apareciendo jalandome

Oye ya sueltame digo parada

Ya no pelen chicos dice Nicol apareciendo

Y Natsu? Pregunto mirando que no aparecia

Se enfermo dice Nicol

Que lo extrañas dice Yuki con una mirada picara

No molestes digo volteando mi rostro

Ya mejor empecemos dice Nicol

No esperen antes que se me olvide digo gritando llamando la atencion

Que dicen los dos naturalmente

Ya recorde dice yuki rascandose la cabeza-casi te olvidas-metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra

Bueno me gustaria dedicar esta historia a una amiga muy preciada llama cono digo moviendo mis brazos de forma comica

Si cono eres la mejor y por todo lo que haz hecho dice Nicol

Jeje,si gracias por ayudarla no tiene imaginacion dice Yuki señalandome

Oye que insinuas digo tratando de abofetearlo siendo sotenida por Nicol-sueltame!-mientras intentaba golpear a Yuki

Bueno continuemos dice Nicol

Boomer vio a su hermosa esposa dormida y decidio no levantarla,despeino al pequeño de Makato y le dio un beso en la mejilla a fue a vestir se coloco unos pantalones negros que parecian estar a su medida ,una camisa azul dejando ver sus fornidos brazos y unos zapatos de vestir(Yo:creo que asi se dice,Yuki:jaja no sabes como se dice,Yo:seguro tu tampoco,Nicol:No interrumpan y continuen la historia,Yo y Yuki:si) y bajo las escaleras dirigiendose a la cocina.

Unos minutos despues,bomer habia preparado tortillas tambien un vaso de leche para Makato y dos tazas de cafe para el y su adorada esposa.

Preparaste el desayuno dice su esposa apareciendo detras de él,la mujer con una bata gris dejandola ver sexy ante los ojos de su marido que cubria su ropa de dormir, el cabello lo llevaba algo alborotado pero ante ojos de él se veia preciosa.

Si,no queria despertarte dice boomer

Por eso te amo dice burbuja acercandose a boomer y dandole un abrazo

Yo tambien te amo dice boomer susurrandole al oido de burbuja,haciendo que la mujer se sonroje

Papaaa dice Makato corriendo hacia sus padres,haciendo que se separen bruscamente por el acercamiento

Buen dia Makato dice boomer poniendose a la altura del pequeño y revolviendole el cabello

Buen dia papa dice Makato sonriendole a su progenitor mostrando sus blancos dientes

Tienes hambre dice Boomer parandose

Si dice Makato sentandose en una silla(Yuki:ni modo en el piso,Yo:ya no molestes,Nicol:dejen de pelear ,Yuki:Ok no interrumpo,Nicol:y tu ,Yo:ok intento no pelear,Nicol:bueno continuemos)

Mientras que Boomer le servia las tortillas a Makato,Burbuja se fue a vestir dejando a sus dos amores en la cocina por los cuales habia dejado todo,pero no le importaba porque los tenia a ellos,aunque extrañaba a sus quien no pero por algo pasan las cosas.

Burbuja busco en su armario un vestido que dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo era un diseño hermoso de flores blancas tambien se puso unas sandalias marrones dejando ver su suave y delicada piel de porcelana el cabello se lo dejo en una coleta dejando ver esos hermosos rizos dorados que brillaban como un sol en el las escaleras y fue a la cocina encontro a su esposo y a su querido hijo comiendo tranquilamente como era casi siempre,pues casi porque a veces o en pocas ocasiones Makato y Boomer peleaban,la razon pues nadie lo sabe,nunca se lo quisieron decir.

Burbuja se sento al lado de su esposo y tomo un pequeño sorbo de su taza de cafe mientras observaba como su adorado hijo devoraba esas el pequeño acabo se retiro a su recamara corriendo arrastrando al pequeño pulpo que jamas soltaba .

Entonces Burbuja recordo lo que su esposo le dijo en la noche

Boomer dice burbuja perdida mirando la taza de cafe-Recuerdas que me dijiste anoche-mientras toma otro sorbo de su cafe y observa a su esposo detenidamente

De ir a verlos dice boomer observando a su esposa detenidamente,ella asintio con la cabeza-si que te parece si mañana vamos a Saltadilla-mientras volvia a tomar un sorbo de su cafe

Como le diremos a Makato?-mientras sacude su vestido y se coloca una servilleta

Una sorpresa?dice boomer parandose y recogiendo los trastes

Me parece bien dice la mujer chillando de alegria

Yo tambien estoy feliz de ver a mis hermanos dice boomer en un susurro que fue oido por su adorada esposa

Los veremos dice burbuja susurrando al oido de Boomer haciendo que el deje caer accidentalmente una taza

Estas bien? Dice boomer revisando si burbuja se habia cortado o algo

Si estoy bien gracias dice burbuja,ya lo conocia se preocupaba mucho por ella

Bueno ire a empacar dice burbuja saliendo de la cocina dejando a un boomer algo pensativo

Fue la mejor decision que tome-luego de pararse y observar por donde salio la hermosa mujer que el tanto adoraba

Burbuja subio las escaleras mas radiante que nunca y se encontro con su pequeño hijo

Makato alista tus maletas-mientras se ponia frente al pequeño-lleva lo necesario-le dio un beso en la frente

Adonde vamos-observaba a su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

A Saltadilla dice burbuja casi chillando de la felicidad

Para que vamos a ir?dice el pequeño mientras mete las manos a su bolsillo

Es... Una sorpresa Makato-le revuelve el cabello y se aleja

Sorpresa,sorpresa...Amo las sorpresa dice Makato volviendo a su habitacion

Aunque..-mientras se detiene-Porque ahi?-se encontraba pensativo-Bueno si mami esta feliz debe ser algo bueno... O eso supongo-retomando el paso a su habitacion


	3. Capítulo 3

Holaaa digo apareciendo de la nada

Hola denuevo dice yuki

Hola dice Nicol haciendo señal de saludo

Achuuuuh, hola.. Dice Natsu estaba con gripe

Sigues mal?digo acercandome a el

Achuuu,si dice Natsu

Bueno ya mejor diles dice Yuki parandose ente Natsu y Yo

Bueno,etto... Digo tartamudeando y jugando con mis dedos

Rapido dice yuki

Ok,bueno lo que pasa esque nose si podre actualizar pronto digo nerviosa

Esta en examentes dice Nicol señalandome

Si,y si vuelve a sacar un 19 su madre la mata,achuuu dice Natsu

Su madre es muy estricta u.u dice yuki sacudiendome

Oye cuidadito digo parandome

Mas vale que saques puros 20 como siempre dice Nicol sobandome la cabeza

Si,mi pequeña genio sino,no podras actualizar dice yuki mirandome y señalandome

Pero solo fue un curso digo chillando

Y quieres que digamos cual es dice yuki vengativo

No!exclamo yo

Fue... Dice yuki pero su boca es cubierta por mi mano

Si lo dices juro que te mato digo molesta

No lo creo dice sacandome la lengua

Te mato en el fic y ya no apareces digo sancandole la lengua

Y casi nos olvidamos,achuuu dice Natsu

Jeje mejor lo digo yo dice Nicol

Si asentimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Que bueno que te gustara cono, y espero que a los demas tambien dice Nicol gritando

Si ya saben cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews dice Natsu

Si los esperamos decimos yo y Yuki

Bueno sin mas ...

Burbuja preparo sus maletas,estaba tan contenta por volver a ver a sus acosto en la cama y cogio una mullida almohada,la abrazo y se quedo observando el techo muy a recordar algunos sucesos que habia vivido con sus hermanas antes que pase lo que paso

 **-Flashback-**

 _-Bombon,Bellota!-exclamaba una hermosa pequeña niña rubia,tenia unos preciosos ojos celestes como el cielo ademas usaba un hermoso abrigo celeste el cabello lo tenia en dos coletas sujetas con dos cintas em forma de pequeña observaba la puerta trasera y de pronto ve acercarse a dos pequeñas_

 _-Que pasa,que tanto alboroto-dice una pelinegra sus ojos parecian dos esmeraldas y demostraban impaciencia,usaba un abrigo verde y su cabello lo llevaba hasta los algo molesta ya que le interrumpieron su programa favorito._

 _-Que pasa Burbuja-dice una hermosa peliroja miemtras se acerca a la rubia ,sus ojos eran extrañamente rosas pero muy hermosos demostraban dulzura y cariño,usaba un abrigo rosa y su cabello lo tenia en una coleta alta le llegaba hasta las pequeña tenia un libro en su mano_

 _-Ven esa estrella-exclama la rubia euforica mientras las otras asienten-yo se las quiero regalar-mientras esperaba la reaccion de sus hermanas_

 _-Es un buen regalo-dijo la peliroja observando la estrella detenidamente_

 _-Y... Porque nos la quieres regalar-pregunto la azabache_

 _-Pues...por si nos llegamos a separar quiero que observen esa estrella-dice la rubia mientras agacha la mirada al suelo_

 _-Eso no va a pasar-dice la peliroja sonriendo de forma maternal_

 _-Si,jamas nos vamos a separar-dice la azabache dandoles un abrazo a ambas_

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

A burbuja se le cayo una pequeña lagrima que recorrio su hermoso rostro-Pensar que no seria para siempre-se cubre con una almohada mientras que lo anterior dicho se lo lleva el viento como un mensaje que nadie podra oir.

De pronto recordo otro suceso que vivio con ellas

 **-Flashback-**

 _-Me duele!-exclamaba una pequeña con lagrimas en las mejillas ademas sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenia una mano en la rodilla,su vestido estaba todo sucio que no se podia diferenciar de que color era._

 _-Burbuja estas bien?-Dice una pelinegra acercandose corriendo siendo seguida por una peliroja_

 _Me cai dice la pequeña,antes nombrada como burbuja_

 _La peliroja se acerco a paso silencioso y reviso la rodilla de su hermana,se saco el liston del cabello,dejando que su cabello caiga libre ademas se podia ver que su cabello era muy largo y hermoso,envolvio la herida de su hermana con el liston._

 _-Asi no se infectara-dice la peliroja observando a la pequeña burbuja_

 _-Gracias Bombon-dice burbuja intentandose parar pero se cae_

 _-Vamos,yo te llevo-dice la azabache,preparandose para que su hermana se suba a su cargada a burbuja mientras ella las observaba_

 _-Gracias,Bellota-dijo en un leve susurro que fue oido por la azabache,solo mostro una enorme sonrisa_

 _En ese momento Burbuja penso-Mis hermanas son las mejores,jamas haria algo para dañarlas y jamas de los jamases las dejare-mostro una enorme sonrisa mientras era cargada por bellota._

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Cuendo burbuja se dio cuenta su rostro estaba humedo,seguro habia llorado sin darse cuenta decidio limpiarse el rostro con el bajo con su maleta,eran recuerdos hermosos y las volveria a ver despues de estos 6 años que no las 6 años que no las veia,fue tambien hace 6 años que nacio se arrepentia de el al contrario estaba orgullosa de que el fuera su hijo.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Hola denuevo- digo apareciendo

-Holaaaa!-grita euforica Nicol dejando sordos a los presentes

-Nos dejaras sordos-dice Natsu tapandose los oidos

-Sip,mejor calladita-Nicol dice Yuki apareciendo con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

-Ese se parece a mi pastel-digo observando

-Ejem..este...-Dice yuki tratando de responder mientras comia el ultimo pedazo

-No me digas que es el mio!-exclamo mientras me preparo para perseguir a Yuki

-Se veia tan delicios- dice Yuki

-Ahora vas a ver!-me preparo para pegarle a Yuki pero soy sotenida por Nicol-sueltame!-grito mientras pataleo-sueltame-digo calmandome

-Para que lo mates?-dice nicol sarcasticamente

-Si!-digo euforica

-Bueno mejor empecemos- dice Natsu

-Si -dice Yuki asustado abrazandose a la pierna de Natsu

Burbuja bajo las escaleras,miro a su alrededor no habia nadie seguro ya la estaban esperando en el auto asi que decidio salir y ahi se encontraba su esposo y su querido estaba guardando las maletas en la cajuela y sentaba a Makato en los asientos traseros luego se giro y vio a burbuja parada observandolos.

Burbuja le dio s maleta a Boomer y el la coloco con las otras maletas,burbuja se sento en el asiento de al lado de boomer y luego boomer entro al auto y se puso a conducir.

Burbuja miro por el retrovisor y vio que Makato estaba jugando con su pulpo

-Mami!-chillo el pequeño llamando la atencion de sus padres

-Dime Makato?- Dijo burbuja girandose y observando a su hijo

-Tu me contaste que conociste a papi en Saltadilla-dijo el pequeño soltando al pulpo

-Si-dice Burbuja mirando a su esposo el cual estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Y para que vamos a ir-dice el pequeño recogiendo al pulpo

-Es una sorpresa-dice Boomer interrumpiendo a Burbuja la cual le dio una sonrisa

-Y quienes son ellos-dice Makato sacando una foto de su bolsillo,estaba algo arrugada pero se podia ver a tres chicos muy atractivos-quienes son-mientras señalaba a los chicos

-Ves al rubio-dice Boomer mirando a donde conduce,el pequeño asiente-ese soy yo;ves al pelirojo y al pelinegro-mirando de reojo a su hijo el cual asiente-son tus tios-mientras mueve el timon

-Osea... Son tus hermanos?-dice el pequeño analizando la foto

-Ellos viven en Saltadilla?-dice el pequeño observando por la ventana del auto

-Si-dide burbuja interrumpiendo la conversacion

-Por eso vamos?-diceMakato alegre ya que el creia que o tenia tios

-No solo por eso-dice boomer

-Porque mas-dice Makato

-Mis hermanas tambien estan en Saltadilla-dice burbuja sonriendole al pequeño

-Que bien... Tengo tios y tienen hijos?-dice el pequeño Makato jugando con sus dedos

-Pues,no lo sabemos,pero los conoceras cuando llegemos-dice burbuja observando la ventana del auto y veia los arboles de una horas de viaje llegaron a su destino Saltadilla

Boomer conducio hasta una casa blanca con tres ventanas circulares,Burbuja bajo del auto a paso lento y se acerco a la puerta,toco el timbre y espero unos alarmantes minutos cuando de pronto abren la puerta cuidadosamente,era un hombre con una bata blanca y con algunos cabellos blancos en su negra melena.

-Burbuja-exclamo el hombre sorpresivamente examinando a la mujer que se encontraba frente a el

-Papa!-dice burbuja acercandose al hombre y dandole un fuerte pero calido abrazo sin darse cuents unas lagrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro sin darse cuenta estaba siendo observada por la mirada atenta de su esposo y tambien por su pequeño hijo que lo miraba con curiosidad-si soy yo burbuja-mientras se señalaba a si misma

-Mi pequeña-susurro el hombre mientras volvia a abrazar a su hija,a su preciada hija

-Te extrañe mucho,papa- dice burbuja

-Yo tambien-dice el profesor

-Tengo algo que mostrarte-dice burbuja cogiendo de la mano a su padre y guiandolo al auto donde se hallaban su esposo e hijo,ella abrio la pieta-Makato-se coloco frente a la puerta del auto

El pequeño salio del auto y observo al sujeto que estaba con su madre,ella como lo vio dudoso decidio hablar-Es tu abuelo-y como quien mamda un rayo el pequeño se lanzo en el profesor

-Abuelito-dijo Makato,sus ojos mostraban alegria y entusiasmo

-Es tu hijo?dijo-el profesor sorpendido

-Si,se llama Makato-dice burbuja observando a su pequeño hijo

-Con que Makato-dijo el profesor sobandole la cabeza al pequeño

Boomer se canso de esperar y decidio bajar del auto y acercarse

-Hola dice boomer-saludando al profesor

-Que haces tu aca?-dice el profesor sonaba molesto e indignado

-Papa calma-dice burbuja

-No hija los rrbz son malos-dice el profesor

-El es el padre de Makato-dice burbuja mientras que parecia que su padre habia visto un fantasma

-A... Ti tambien...- Dijo el profesor desplomandose en el suelo

-A que te refieres- dice burbuja

-A bellota..-. Dijo el profesor se quedo sin palabras

-Que paso con bellota -dice burbuja impaciente-papa respondeme-dice algo exaltada

-Un rrbz la embarazo -dice el profesor observando detenidamente-y el desgraciado se fue y la dejo con toda la carga-dice observando a burbuja

Burbuja iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida

-Yo jamas haria eso a la mujer que amo- dijo boomer seriamente

-Como se que no lo haras?-dice el profesor

-Porque no la he dejado sola estos 6 años -dice boomer

-Si papa nunca me dejo sola-dice burbuja defendiendolo

-Tal vez tengas razon,el no es como su hermano...-dice el profesor tranquilizandose

-Y mis hermanas?-dice burbuja

-Estan adentro-dice el profesor

-Podemos pasar-dice burbuja

-Si pasen-dice el profesor abriendo completamente la puerta mientras los otros pasaban

Burbuja pudo ver a una peliroja de unos hermosos ojos rosados usaba un hermoso vestido rosado palido que le llegaba hasta unos dedos arriba de la rodilla dejando ver su piel de porcelana y su cabello lo tenia hasta las rodillas y lo llevaba suelto estaba siendo abrazada por un pelirojo de unos intensos ojos rojos ademas usaba una camisa roja dejando ver su buen trabajado cuerpo y unos pantalones negros y el cabello lo tenia corto con una gorra roja

-Bombon!-dice burbuja acercandose a la pareja

-Burbuja!-exclamo euforica la peliroja parandose del lado del muchacho el cual solo observaba el momento

Las dos se abrazaron y empezaron a derramar lagrimas

-Hermanita-dijo bombon derramando lagrimas

Burbuja solo penso que porfin volvio a casa...


	5. Capítulo 5

-Holiiii-digo gritando y agitando los brazos-perdon por la tardanza esque... Pasaron cosas y eso asi que los recompensare,bueno porque ya estoy escribiendo otra historia a parte pero primero pienso terminarlo y luego publicarlos y mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi demora-juntando sus dedos nerviosamente

-Hola-dice Yuki haciendo un movimiento con la mano-

-Hola amigos-dice Nicol con una gran sonrisa

-Hola-dice Natsu son una sonrisa de medio lado

-Bueno ya porque esas caras-digo interrogandolos

-Esque... Yo reprobe el examen de ayer-dice Yuki agachando la cabeza

-Eso te pasa por usar "tu tecnica de estudio renovada"-digo cruzando losbrazos

-Estudiar con la consola es mi nuevo metodo-dice Yuki

-Por eso reprobaste,burro!-grito euforica al oido de yuki

-Callate bruja-dice yuki tapandose los oidos

-Burro!-digo moviendo mis brazos comicamente

Bruja!-dice yuki sacandome la lengua

-Ya calmense-dice Natsu

-No te metas-decimos al unisolo

-Bueno,yo estoy alegre porque aprobe-dice Nicol bailando

-A ti quien te pregunto!-decimos Natsu,Yuki y yo

-Malos-dice Nicol en una esquina del cuarto parecia traumada

-Bueno ya que-digo sacudiendo mi ropa

-Y tu?-dice yuki señalando a Natsu

-Bueno saque la misma nota que nuestra niña genio-dice Natsu señalandome

-Estudiaste?-pregunte empujando a yuki y mirando a Natsu

-No,tenia una niña genio ami lado asi que le puse un ojo al examen-dice Natsu

-Te copiaste de mi!-Grito exaltada dejandolos sordos

-No solo pedi tu ayuda-dice Natsu

-Malos...-se oyo un susurro que provenia de un rincon habia una bolita

Me acerque a paso firme hacia Nicol

-Ya calma tonta-digo mirandola

-Esta bien-dice Nicol parandose y yendose naturalmente

-Bueno,mejor continuemos-dice Natsu

-Sip-digo yendo con los demas

-Que bueno que te guste el fanfic cono-dice Nicol mandando besos con sus manos

-Jeje si-dice Yuki

-Bueno ya empezemos-digo estirando mis brazos

-Te extrañe mucho burbuja-dice bombon abrazando a su hermana,se habia puesto a llorar sin darse cuenta

-Yo tambien-dice burbuja mientras cerraba los ojos

Boomer se quedo viendo la escena conmovido,pero vio a cierto pelirojo que llamo su atencion

-Brick?-pregunto boomer obsevando cada detalle del pelirrojo

-Boomer-dice el pelirojo parandose del sofa

-Si hermano soy yo-dice boomer señalandose

-Donde haz estado?-pregunta brick

-Eso no importa ahora-dice boomer dandole un abrazo a su hermano

-Idiota,me tenias preocupado-dice el,pelirrojo en un susurro que fue oido por su hermano

-Bueno ya estoy aca-dice boomer separandose del abrazo

El pequeño Makato no comprendia la situacion y solo estaba parado

-Makato,ven-dijo boomer

Makato se acerco a paso silencioso

-Brick,el es Makato mi hijo-dice boomer señalando al pequeño

-Hola,yo soy tu tio brick-dice mientras se pone al nivel del pequeño y le despeina la cabellera

-Hola yo soy makato-dice el pequeño señalandose a si mismo

-Makato anda con tu mama-dice boomer observando al pequeño

Makato se dirigio donde estaba burbuja

-Se parece a ti-dice brick observando al pequeño

-Si,asi es-dice boomer observando a su hijo

-Pero desde cuando,con burbuja-dice brick

-Desde que me fui-dice boomer

-Vaya y yo crei que eras lento-dice brick

-Bueno y tu que haces aca?-dice boomer picaramente

-Eh... Pues yo.. -Dice brick tartamudeando

-Pues cierta peliroja responde mi pregunta-dice boomer observando bombon

-Si,estamos saliendo-dice brick esquivando a su hermano

-Y butch?-dice boomer,se dio cuenta que el semblante de su hermano cambio a uno serio

-No lose,luego de que te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas-dice brick observando el suelo

Con Burbuja

-Makato-dice burbuja separandose del abrazo

El pequeño se acerco algo temeroso

-Hola,yo soy tu tia Bombon-dice bombon

-Hola,me llamo makato-dice makato parandose frente a Bombon

-Se parece mucho a Boomer-dice bombon mirando al pequeño

-Sip-dice burbuja

-Bueno porque no vamos a sentarnos a charlar-dice bombon

Burbuja siguio a Bombon,grabo en su cabeza cada detalle del lugar y parecia no haber cambiado nada desde el dia que se fue,vio que boomer seguia a Brick a la sala

Burbuja se coloco al lado de su esposo,mientras que bombon y brick se sentaron juntos,burbuja busco con la mirada a Makato y vio que iba al patio siendo guiado por el profesor.

-Que paso con bellota?-dice burbuja algo exaltada,bombon agacho la cabeza-Diganmelo,porfavor-observaba detenidamentena su hermana

-Bellota,tiene una hija-dice bombon en un susurro que fue oido por burbuja

-A eso se referia el profesor?-dice burbuja parandose,bombon asintio-Es de Butch?-bombon volvio a a sentir pero esta vez su mano estaba siendo sujetada por brick

-Butch por eso se fue-interrumpe boomer exaltado

-Si,por eso se fue-dice brick

-Pero... Como...-Dice burbuja tartamudeando

-Burbuja calma-dice boomer sujetando su mano

-Y donde esta ella?-dice burbuja cogiendo fuerte la mano de boomer

-Esta arriba-dice bombon

-Quiero verla-exige burbuja intentando subir

-Burbuja,ella ahora esta molesta porque yo estoy con brick,sabes como se pondra si sabe que estas casada y tienes un hijo con uno de ellos-dice bombon estirando los brazos deteniendole el paso

-Si,ella nos odia-dice brick agachando la cabeza

-Hace cuanto fue-dice burbuja reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar

-Hace 3 años-dice bombon

-Quiero que me cuenten todo-dice burbuja seriamente

-Y yo tengo derecho de saber que le paso a butch-dice boomer mirando a los pelirojos

-Esta bien les diremos-dicen los pelirojos al unisolo

Todo comenzo...


	6. Capítulo 6

-Holi digo apareciendo arrastrando a Natsu

-Y ami porque me arrastras-dice Natsu

-En verdad se te olvido-dice Nicol

-Bueno,me canse de esto revelare tu identidad-dice Yuki señalandome

-Que,noooo!-exclamo soltando a Natsu y corriendo hacia Yuki

-Tu te llamas...-Dice Yuki poniendo sus manos en forma de trompeta encima de su boca

-Kisara-exclama una rubia de ojos verdes acercandose a nosotros,usaba un hermoso vestido verde de flores,usaba unos lentes negros,se acerco a paso lento poniendo nervioso a Yuki

-Eto.. Me arrunio el momento-dice yuki nervioso

-Kisara-dice la rubia dandome un cuaderno gris

-Arigato(gracias) Yuni-digo recibiendo el cuaderno

-Denada Kisara-dice yuni girandose

-No tenias que decir mi nombre-digo cruzando los brazos

-Perdon,Kisara-dice yuni cubriendose la boca

-Perdon-dice Yuni

-Ya que va-digo cerrando los parpados,asi es me llamo Kisara

-Ya saben tu nombre asi que puedo llamarte por tu nombre-dice Nicol brincando de la alegria

-Bueno y que es eso-dice Natsu señalando el cuaderno gris recien entregado

-Etto...-Dice Kisara ocultando el cuaderno detras de ella

-Y si empezamos la historia?-dice Kisara cambiando de tema

-Oye no evadas el tema-dice Nicol

-Lo tengo!-exclama yuki saltando de la alegria con el cuaderno gris

Yuki lo abre y se sorprende,mira a Natsu y luego a Nicol,los cuales se acercan pero para sorpresa de Kisara,yuki le da el cuaderno a ella antes que lo vean los demas

-No te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie-dice Yuki con una sonrisa calida

-Gracias-dice Kisara algo sonrojada

Mientras que nicol y Natsu no comprendian nada

-Mejor empezemos-dice Kisara

-Luego de que tu desaparecieras,bellota cayo en una depresion extrema mas no sabes como butch empezo a vincularse con ella,tres años luego de que te fueras ella rebelo que estaba embarazada,dijo que estaba feliz de tener un hijo con la persona que ella embargo cuando se lo dijo a Butch el le dijo que solo la utilizo y que no queria tener ningun lazo con ella,luego de eso desaparecio de su vida nosotros no lo volvimos a ver aunque Brick lo busco no supo mas de el-dijo bombon observando

-Y su hija?-dice burbuja

-Ella no sabe nada de eso-dice brick-bellota se lo oculto-mientras observa un lugar fijo

-Donde esta Bellota-dice Burbuja

-Esta viviendo aca con el profesor-dice bombon señalando arriba con su mano

Burbuja observo a bombon,ella asintio y burbuja subio arriba mientras todos los observaban

Subio a paso lento,talvez nervios o dudas luego de caminar por unos largos minutos aunque a ella le parecieron horas se detubo frente a una puerta que tenia un pequeño letrero que decia "Bellota",decidio empujar la puerta levemente y vio a una hermosa mujer pelinegra de unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas,usaba una bluza dejando ver su bien detallado cuerpo,y unos jeans azul oscuros;no muy lejos se veia a una pequeña azabache con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas,usaba un vestido verde.

Se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña la observaba y la señalaba con el dedo,por lo cual Burbuja decidio entrar a la habitacion al principio hubo un incomodo silencio.

-Burbuja?-dijo la azabache viendo detenidamente a la intrusa en su habitacion

-Si, Bellota si yo-dice burbuja acercandose a la zabache

Bellota le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras intentaba no derramar lagrimas

-Donde haz estado este tiempo-dice bellota removiendo el cabello de burbuja

-Eso no importa ya-dice burbuja apegandose fuertemente a bellota

-Casi me olvido-dice bellota separandose

-Que-dice burbuja

-Ella es mi hija se llama Kaori-dice bellota señalando a la pequeña azabache

-Hola Kaori,soy burbuja tu tia-dice la susodicha señalandose

-Hola tia burbuja-dice Kaori acercandose a burbuja y abrazandola ,siendo correspondida por ella

-Kaori,me gustaria que conoscas ami hijo Makato-dice Burbuja

-Tienes un hijo tia-dice Kaori observando detenidamente a Burbuja

-Cuantos años tiene-interrumpe bellota

-Makato tiene 6 años-dice burbuja sorpendiendo a bellota

-Ese es el mismo tiempo que te fuiste -dice bellota cruzando los brazos

-Perdon por no decirles-dice burbuja agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes-dice bellota levantando suavemente el rostro de burbuja

-Y cuantos años tiene Kaori-dice Burbuja

-Pues tiene 3 y medio,dentro de poco cumple 4-dice bellota dejando la sala en completo silencio unos minutos muy largos por lo cual burbuja decicio preguntarle algo...

-Y bombon me dijo que no estas deacuerdo en su relacion-dice burbuja haciendo que bellota se quede quieta observando un punto fijo en la habitacion

-Kaori,porque no vas abajo con tu abuelo-dice bellota mas quieta que un arbol

Kaori salio saltando de la habitacion,y de pronto su mirada de ternura de bellota desaparecio y se volvio una mirada de furia y dolor

-Bombon,no entiende que ese rrb la va a lastimar-dice bellota

-Pero porque te opones-dice burbuja sentandose en la cama

-Brick,no es un buen partido para ella-dice bellota cruzando los brazos-Acaso no estaba enamorada de Dexter,porque no con el-cierra los parapados

-Pero se aman-dice burbuja

-Estoy molesta con bombon por eso-dice bellota

-Y que pasaria si,te digo que estoy casada con uno-sorprendiendo a bellota

-Con quien!-exigio bellota-Acaso es Butch!-A lo cual burbuja nego-Boomer!-mientras que burbuja asiente con la cabeza(Yuki:No con el pie xd,yo:No molestes es mi historia,Yuki:Ya no te enojes,Natsu:Ya dejen de pelear,Nicol:Parecen esposos,Yuki:Yo con la bruja no gracias,Yo:con el burro no gracias,tengo mejores gustos,Yuki:Ya quisieras estar conmigo,Yo:aja si,Natsu:Continuemos conla historia,Yo:concuerdo contigo )

-Estas casada con boomer,dejame adivinar ese hijo Makato es hijo de el-dice bellota señalandola y mirandola con una mirada aterradora

-Si-dice burbuja en un susurro que fue oida por su hermana

-Los dos rrbz estan abajo?-alo cual burbuja asiente

bellota baja dejando desconcertada a burbuja la cual la sigue pero a paso lento

Burbuja vio como el profesor llevaba a Makato y Kaori al patio,seguro sabia lo que pasaria

-Que hacen aca-exige bellota mirando a Brick y a Boomer

-Bellota calmate-dice bombon

-Que me calme!-dice bellota intendo a acercarse pero es detenida por bombon

-Como sabes que cambiaron-dice bellota señalandolos acusadoramente

-Bellota en verdad lamentamos lo que te hizo nuestro hermano-dice boomer

-Si lo lamentamos,pero nosotros no pensamos hacer eso-dice brick

-Como quieren que les crea-dice bellota safandose de bombon y subiendose por las escaleras y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un-No quiero verlas-mientras se escuchaba como una puerta era azotada contra la pared de tal fuerza que la cerraron

Burbuja se quedo preocupada por el hecho,tambien bombon,eran hermanas y ellas entendian que habian estado separadas pero ahora estaban juntas no dejarian que una simple disputa las separace .


End file.
